The Search for Adventure
by sheikaastonee
Summary: (3 years in the future) Mira, a young Hylian cared for by a tribe of Gerudos, is sent off on her 18th birthday by Nabooru to 'save' Hyrule, but the land seems to be just fine. Plus, the Hero of Time is still around (Even though no one has heard from him). So why her? How is she any sort of 'hero' And more importantly, where is Link?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This isn't my first fanfic, (I forgot my password/email for the other account ;_; ) but I would really like some critique. I hope you enjoy it! Character concepts and item designs for all of my stories can be found on my profile.**

_EXTENDED SUMMARY:_

_A few years after the tyrant Ganondorf is defeated, a young Hylian named Mira, raised by Nabooru and a tribe of Gerudos, finally becomes a woman. Throughout her young life, Nabooru has told her that she has a destiny, a destiny chose for her by The Goddess of the Sand. But there's one problem, Mira doesn't want a chosen life. After the ceremony of her sdulthood, Nabooru turns her away, telling her that she may not return for another 5 years. Soon, a perilous adventure unfolds before Mira, and she must answer the most important questions of her life; what exactly is her destiny? Why does she have to be the hero? And most importantly, where the Hylia is the Hero of Time?_

CHAPTER I

I awake with a start to the feeling of sand pouring down on the bridge of my nose and leaking into my eyes.  
For the love of Din, my ceiling was leaking. Again.  
Rolling off the bed, I take my blanket and make myself into a Hylian-burrito, rubbing the desert sand out of my poor eyes and trying to escape the dripping granules while still managing to get some well-deserved rest. Though that did not last long. Soon there was a violent rapping on my door. Moaning, I throw the blanket off, sitting up and smoothing out my clothes.  
"Who is it?" My voice still soft from sleep.  
"It's me." A familiar voice responds. "You should have been up half an hour ago, graduation is today, you know."  
"Since when have I ever cared about being punctual?"  
"Mira."  
"Dana." Standing now, I slip my earth blue tunic over my torso, buckling the large, leather belt around my waist. "I'll be out in a few minutes. Wait for me, ok?"  
"Nabooru is going to be so displeased…" Dana whines from behind the large oak door.  
"I am the incarnate of displeasure for The Sage of Spirit." Finishing up my dressing and hopping into my boots. "Anyways-" I fling the door open, staring at my Gerudo friend. Her nose just as big - and hair just as red - as always. Would it be racist to say that the majority of them look exactly like her? "Nabooru couldn't see me as anymore disappointing as I already am."  
"Mira…" Dana mutters, attempting to console me. "Don't say that stuff."  
I shrug. "You know it's true. Nabooru's Hylian prodigy is a lazy bum who can't even be on time for her own graduation. Sometimes I wish I was a Gerudo, you know?" Dana creases her brow. "Maybe if I was like you she wouldn't expect as much. I wouldn't be her 'special snowflake'" I use my middle and forefingers to indicate quotations. "I don't know, man. I just don't feel like I belong here."  
This is where someone would probably tell me that I 'belong with people who love me' or something along those lines. Or they would tell me how angsty I'm being. Well, you see, I'm not a very sentimental person. Look at Dana and I, for example. Dana is curvy and tanned with golden eyes and flowing, tame, crimson hair. I for one, am a sickly pale and made of skin and bone. My faded-brown hair slightly curled and unmanageable- I always have to put it up. With eyes a dull-blue grey, I am certainly nothing like my Gerudo counterpart. Also, another reason I absolutely do not belong here is because, well, I am one-hundred-and-ten-percent Hylian, and everyone in the land of Hyrule knows that Gerudos are completely opposed to the lifestyle of Hylians. (and indifferent to the race itself.) So here I am, living in a small shack in the Gerudo Desert with a race that couldn't care less about my own.  
All I want is to get away.  
"I grew up with you, and I don't see you as anything other than my friend. I don't know why you have to play the Hylian card all the time." Dana stares at my home sewn tunic, styled after the fabled Hero of Time's traditional green garb turned feminine- sleeves and length shortened. "But it would help your case if you didn't always wear that."  
I snorted. "I'd rather not run around with all of my pale flesh exposed. I'm nothing close to all of you guys' skin tone."  
"MIRA!" A loud, booming voice screeches from the ceremonial circle in the middle of our colony. "YOU ARE LATE!"  
"Oh Goddess…" Dana squeaks, cringing a little. "I told you Nabooru would be displeased."  
To confirm Dana's worries, Nabooru appears from behind a hut and storms toward both of us. "You have the nerve to be late to your own ceremony?" She cries. "I started this whole fiasco for YOU, Mira! And you dare disgrace me like this?"  
My face reddens. "And why am I so important?"  
Nabooru pinches the bridge of her nose, closing her eyes and looking flustered. "Not this again, Mira." She motions towards the village with a decorated hand. "We are a family of Gerudo women, and all of us have raised you since you were a babe. You are the only Hylian ever to be raised by our tribe, or any Gerudo tribe, for that matter. I want you to be able to be proud of that heritage. Go out into the world and be a hero. This is your destiny that The Goddess of the Sand has bestowed upon you."  
"Why me?" I clench my teeth and glare into her golden eyes. "Hyrule does not need saving! The Hero of Time made sure of that! And all I am is a child whose parents died in the harsh desert. A child that you saved." I avert my eyes. "Maybe you should have left me to die. I would be much happier dead than I am with you!"  
Without a word, Nabooru slaps me across the face, sending me into the sand. "You should be thankful." Her voice is stern and cold. "The Hero of which you speak has not been heard from in years." I rub the pink mark on my cheek, tears welling up in my eyes. Dana stands there, quiet and wide eyed. "You!" Nabooru points a sharp finger at Dana. "Take her to the heart of the tribe. I have to take care of some things at the ceremony. She will fulfill her destiny, whether she likes it or not." Nabooru strides away, back towards the ceremonial circle.  
"Mira, are you okay?" Dana grabs my hand, pulling me back on my feet, then dusting off my tunic.  
"Yeah, but my ego isn't" I sigh, picking sand out of my hair. "This sucks so hard, Dana."  
"I know, but…" She grabs my hand, leading me towards the circle. "I have a gut feeling that you really are needed in this."  
"Fine. But as soon as this ceremony is over and I am an adult, I'm getting the Hylia out of here."  
Dana frowns slightly. I know she can't leave the tribe. "I'll miss you, ya' know."  
"Shut up, we can cry and all that nonsense after the ceremony." I rub my cheek a bit more, hoping there isn't a mark. "Now lets get this stupid thing over with. And don't forget, after this you'll be an adult too, and you'll be able to be a medicine woman, just like you've always wanted." I smile lightly, though my heart is starting to ache a little. "And I'll visit all the time."  
"Promise?" She holds out her arm, all fingers in a fist besides the pinky.  
"Promise." Our pinkies entwine, and we shake on it.  
After all, you can't break a pinky swear. Not ever.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER II

The blazing Lanayru sun beats down upon my face with a harsh intensity very similar to Nabooru's slap. I touch my cheek lightly as Nabooru drones on and on about honor and loyalty.  
This ceremony is hell.  
Dana and I lock eyes. I had requested her to have a seat next to mine, but Nabooru said no. So here I was, on stage, in front of the entire tribe, while my best friend stood in the crowd. She smiles at me, and I smile back, while Nabooru glares without breaking her speech. Suddenly, the crowd bursts into applause, so I, thankfully, assume it's over.  
"Mira, come forth." Nabooru commands. So I rise, strutting to the small make-shift podium where she stood. Two Gerudo guards stood next to her, each with their hands behind their backs. "Bestow the gifts, if you will." Nabooru commands, and the women on the right brings out a wooden shield with the Gerudo symbol carved into it. The woman on the left pulls out a sword in a sheath, her hands protected by leather gloves, and the handle a pearly sand-color with a big, fat, red gem in the center of the hilt. The sheath was decorated with gems and swirling patterns that reminded me of the sand.  
"Nabooru…?" I gaze at her, then back to the gorgeous weapon. She ignores me, continuing her speech.  
"The Goddess of the Sand came to me as I picked up the small babe from the burning desert sand. She told me of the child's destiny, and, in a vortex of sand, bestowed upon me this blade," She motions to the sword, still within the hands of the guard. "The Sword of the Sands. The Goddess' own weapon."  
The crowd gaped. Apparently that was a big deal.  
"She told me that upon the child's six thousandth, five hundred and fifty-fourth day of existence, I must present her with this blade. That day, fellow Gerudos, is today." The crowd explodes into cheers, including Dana. Wow, I am really confused. "Mira, accept these gifts. The shield, from your family." She uses her hand to motion to the entire crowd. The right guard slips the wooden shield's strap over my head and onto my chest, the shield hanging on my back. "And the sword from the Goddess herself." The guard on the left went to hand the blade to me, but, as soon as it touched my outstretched fingers, a blinding golden light enveloped the sword. I stared at Nabooru, who looked just as shocked as I. The blade began to quake in my hands like a nervous puppy.  
"What the…?" I mutter. Suddenly, a form cloaked in the same golden light seemed to jump away from the blade. The light was eliminated in a flash, and before me floated a male figure with sandy blonde hair, Gerudo-style clothing, and strange yellow markings slashed the tanned skin of his bare chest, face, and arms. He bowed before me, eyes closed.  
"Ah, my goddess, you have returned to me. It has been so very lonely without you. And dark." He straightened his back. "I have long await-" He opens his golden eyes, and his face twists into an expression of confusion and disgust. "Oi. You're not the Goddess."  
The gathering is speechless. I stare, wide-eyed at the man.  
"What? Never seen a Sword Spirit before?" His lower lip juts out in a pout and scans the crowd. "Nabooru, what are you up to? And where is my Goddess?"  
"She is no longer with us." Nabooru pipes up. "You have been bestowed upon a new owner, by the Goddess herself."  
"Lies. The Goddess would never relinquish me." The spirit crosses his arms defensively. "Though I am impressed that you, a simple Sage, were able to summon me without her presence."  
"I did not summon you." Nabooru states firmly. "As soon as your hilt grazed the fingers of your new wielder, you must have been awoken from a centuries-long slumber."  
"Nonsense. Nobody can touch me but the Goddess. I burn to the touch." He states in a matter-of-factually manner. I stared at my hands. The sword was no longer glowing, and it was obvious that my bare hands were indeed touching the hilt. But the blade did not burn. Actually, it was quite soothing.  
"Spirit of this blade, please notice the woman holding your vessel." She extended a hand towards me. "Her hands are unharmed. The Goddess has presented her with your grace."  
The man crosses his legs midair, levitating criss-crosslegged. "What sort of sorceress is she, Nabooru?" He glared at me. "Surely this is some sort of trick."  
"I am not a sorceress, and this is not a trick." I state bitterly. He snickers at me, mocking me.  
"It speaks!" He chuckles. "And what is your name, young witch?"  
"I am NOT a witch. And I am NOT young anymore." My cheeks flush red. "Shouldn't you be telling me your name? You know, since I'm your new master?"  
His mocking smile transforms into a sneer. "My name is Suna, and you are not my master."  
"My name is Mira, now get back in the sword. You're starting to really irritate me." Then, to my shock, the blade glowed once more, and Suna was sucked back into it. I locked eyes with Nabooru, and she shrugged, not knowing what it was about. She clears her throat.  
"Ladies, I give you Mira, the Hero of our tribe." The crowd erupts once more in cheers, and then I remember. Hero? Why do I have to be the hero? My face twists into a frown, and Nabooru smiles at me. I don't smile back. "Tomorrow morning we will see her off on her journey into the harsh, unforgiving world. But we will not lose faith! Because we know in our hearts that she is one of us, a Gerudo. And Gerudos are strong women! We do not let anything conquer us!" The crowd claps and whistles. My heart twists. She sees me as one of them?  
The sword in my hands begins to flash. "What do you want?" I question, and Suna hops out of the blade once more.  
"How the blazes did you do that?" He asks angrily.  
"Like this. Get back in the sword."  
The blade glows, and his form is once again sucked into the vessel. Nabooru smiles at me and comes out from behind the podium. She struts to me and, with one fluid motion, scoops me up in a strong embrace. Her tanned flesh radiates heat.  
"I am so proud of you, Mira." She buries her face in my hair. She plops me back down where I stood, and raises my sword-wielding hand up to the sky. "We're all proud!" The crowd screams back in agreement. Oh god, I feel it coming.  
As soon as Nabooru releases my wrists, I collapse onto the ground, suffocated by tears.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER III

The moon floods my small home with it's soft blue light, a light which seemed to leak from the now gaping hole in my straw roof. I watch the desert's sandy tendrils dance across the sky in marvelous swirling patterns that seemed to caress the pale moon. I can feel my chest rising and falling with every breath, and with it my heart aches more and more. My mind is full to the brim with worry. What am I going to do in the morning, when I have to bid farewell to my home for Goddess knows how long? I let my head fall to the side, my cheek resting on the cool pillow as I glance at my sword, handing by it's strap on a peg that had been ruthlessly hammered into the clay walls. I throw my legs over the side of my straw mattress, heaving myself onto my feet. I proceed to approach the blade, lift it off the peg, and bring it back to my bed. Sitting criss-crossed on the sheets, I lay the weapon across my lap. It feels warm, even through the fabric of my pants- I had forgotten to take of my tunic when I went to bed- and it felt soothing. I stroke the ruby-encrusted sheath with a careful hand.  
"Suna, are you there?" I whisper, touching the hilt lightly with the tips of my fingers. The sword glows softly, and Suna's tanned form appears on the bed beside me. His face is twisted in displeasure.  
"How in the Hylia do you keep doing that?" He snaps, arms crossed. He glares at me with golden eyes, his lower lip protruding in a pout.  
"Do what?"  
"Summon me like that." He eyes me suspiciously. "Are you sure you're not some sort of witch?"  
"One-hundred percent sure."  
"Surely you are." He looks up at the night sky, staring at the stars. "I mean- only my master can summon me. Or even wield me, for that matter."  
I set my head in my hands. He really hadn't gotten it yet. "Look, Suna. I am your new master." I glance up at him. His expression was still filled with arrogance. "I know you don't believe me, but your Goddess is gone. I'm sorry. And as much as you- and I- hate how our fate has been chosen, how we have no say, that's the way it is." My eyes lock onto the crinkling leather at the toes of my boots. "Trust me, I didn't choose this. For me, or for you. And I am, honestly, really sorry that I am not what you expected." I chuckle slightly, trying to act like saying it didn't hurt. "Believe it or not, you're not the first I've disappointed." A huge wave of emotion washes over me, and I bury my face in my hands. I can feel the hot tears sticking to my palms. A warm hand rests upon my shoulder.  
"There, there. It's okay." Suna murmurs, struggling to comfort me. "Well- uh- I guess that at least you're consistently disappointing…" His hand rubs my shoulder lightly, in awkward circular motions. I can't help but let a snicker escape my throat. His attempt to console me was really pathetic. "Do not laugh, mortal. I am trying to be kind." He scolds, but I can hear a slight laugh in his pompous tone.  
"That's 'master' to you, sir." I joke.  
"You wish."  
Suna smiles at me, his teeth a perfect white. To my surprise, I was actually starting to like him. You know, in that weird you're-an-asshole kind of way.  
"You should really get some rest, Mira." He whispers. I was shocked he took the time to remember my name. "From what I recall, Nabooru is sending you off on a perilous journey tomorrow morning, and you're going to need all the sleep you can get."  
I nod, sliding back on my bed. Suna slips my blankets over my body, then tucks a flyaway hair behind my ear.  
"You'll make a good master, young one."  
Suna remains next to me, gazing into the night sky as my eyelids become heavy, and I soon fall asleep to the chirping of the desert cicadas.


End file.
